Dark Inside
by UWLurkerZz
Summary: Sheriff, saved by Maya, travels to the Oasis to find the Mythical treasure. Will she found it ? Will others help ? Rated for language just for now.


_**A/N - Requested, and the original idea was from Dimes4penny, so if you have any questions about the story, ask him. But it's rather simple, so i'll give you a quick summary - **  
_

_**The Sheriff of Lynchwood was spared by Maya in their final duel, with a promise of never returning back to her town. Not knowing where to go, or what to do, she hears a story about a lost pirate treasure. So, she travels into the Oasis, where she, again, meets Maya and the other Vault Hunter. Since the beasts and bandits of Oasis are far more dangerous than in the rest of Pandora, they unite their strength. That is, until the Sheriff meets the mysterious Captain Scarlett. What will happen ? Who will find the treasure ? Who will pay the price for finding it ? Read to find out. **_

_**Note please that English isn't my native language, i'm doing the best i can, so no flames about that, thanks. Reviews are more than welcome, since i need to know if i'm doing either a shitty or a good work. Sheriff is very OCC in this fic. since i don't want her to be all bad and stuff... I'd really like to know your opinion. And again, the credit for the story goes to Dimes4penny. **_

* * *

_Lynchwood. A strange, dark place. Filled with nonsense, fugitives, animals. Town that was long forgotten, by both Handsome Jack and the law._  
_Law. That word was long forgotten in this place, and yet i had to maintain it. As a gift from that Handsome bastard Jack. His name only brings pain and fear into my long dead heart. And yet, i have to maintain his glory in this god forsaken town. It is my domain, my hell, my sanctuary, and i will sooner die, then to leave it to those filthy Vault Hunters. A filthy Siren and a pitiful girl won't stop me. But, if this would happen, as a sheriff, i will go down with this town, if needed. And thus, you remain the last hope for this cursed town, Winger. I don't know if there is a god, people often say that Jack is trying to be one. But if there really is one, i hope he's smiling at you, right now. Because you'll need every known miracle to keep this town intact, boy. Make me proud, make yourself proud. And if, by chance, Jack will visit his long silent ex-girlfriend, tell him to shove a corrosive shotgun up his ass and shot it repeatedly, alright ? Pandora might be hell, but it's Lynchwood that keeps the fire burning. Don't let that fire die, Sheriff Winger._

_ Emily._

As deputy, or rather sheriff Winger read this letter, his heart ached. Was his sheriff really dead ? The woman he respected and loved as a mother he never had, dead ? And he is the new sheriff ? So many questions, yet no answers. But he knew that no matter what, he wouldn't let his sheriff down. He had a promise to keep.

* * *

_**Few Hours Ago**_

"DAMN YOU !" the Sheriff yelled in pain and agony as the burning rounds ignited her arm. She just had a duel with a Siren. While Winger kept the other girl busy, the Sheriff hoped to win against the Siren. No luck. Dropping her trusty pistol, she knew her end was near. That damn Siren. Nobody ever bested her. And now, her town lies in ruins, her deputy mortally injured, and her life at its end. She knew this day would come, she just didn't expected to be this soon. Jack promised to play nice. He promised, that asshole. And yet he was the one sending these damn Vault Hunters to hunt her city. Suddenly she felt a cold, metallic hand around her neck. _DeathTrap _the younger girl calls. _Gaige, _calls the Siren. _Maya, _says the younger girl. Those were the names of her killers. Those were her executioners. The grip around her neck was getting tighter and tighter, the precious breath of life slowly slipping from her lungs. Suddenly she heard a loud yell. It was the Siren, Maya.

"Wait" Maya called to Gaige, and she stared, confused. But, they agreed that Maya was the leader, so Gaige did as she was told. DeathTrap let go of the Sheriff's neck, and she hit the ground pretty badly. She let out moans of both pain and anger. Why didn't they killed her yet ? Why prolong the pain. Suddenly, she felt the Siren's body next to her. A sharp, needle like pain hit her shoulder, and suddenly the pain was gone. Her burning arm hurt no more, and she could finally, properly, open her eyes. Then there was yelling. The younger, ginger haired girl yelled at the Siren, anger and confusion evident in her voice.

"Maya, what the hell ? That was our last health injector. And even if it wasn't, why the hell would you give it to her anyway ?" she was right. Why ? She was their enemy, after all. This makes no sense. The Siren raised up and tapped the girl on her shoulder. "She might have info on Jack. We need all the intel we can get. Go check her office alright ?" Gaige stared at the ground, evidently thinking about Maya's words. After few seconds she nodded, taking DeathTrap back into her cybernetic fist. "Hm, whatever" she said, going silently and confused to the Sheriff's office. Maya helped the Sheriff to stand up, but it was useless. The Sheriff sat up, instead, shaking her head. Confused by this situation. She should have been long dead. Information ? That was a pitiful lie. Maya tended to her wounds, and then suddenly the Sheriff harshly grabbed her hand. Her eyes searched for answers, for anything that could tell her why did the Siren spared her.

"I have no information you might see interesting" said the Sheriff, letting go of the Siren's hand. The pain was slowly coming back. This was not something a simple health-injection could repair. A doctor was needed. Or an experienced Siren. Suddenly, she heard the Siren's slight laugh. Was this funny for her ?  
"I know. I had to tell her something, otherwise her robot would have snapped your neck" Maya said, applying her Siren powers to the Sheriff's wounds. It amazed her how quickly it worked. Feeling the pain slowly going away, the Sheriff shook her head, unable to understand why would anyone spare a person like herself. "But why ?" when the healing was done, Maya stand up and went to pick up Sheriff's pink hat. Then, taking it back to the woman sitting on the ground. Maya smiled, placing it back at it's owner's head. "Let's say i'm doing you a favor" Maya offered her hand, and the Sheriff hesitated, wondering if she should take it or not. After few seconds, she decided to take the offer, since the ground was cold and uncomfortable. After seeing eye to eye with the Siren, the Sheriff took a step back, and then another. "That's not exactly an answer you would expect from a Siren that tried to kill me few moments ago"

This was not something she would have expected. Jack told her about these Vault hunters. About every each one of them. She had expected the Siren to be cold, merciless. Just like Helga was. Her mind drifted back to when she first met the furious and calculating Commandant Helga Steele. The woman was infuriating. A bitch, putting it mildly. Her thoughts were interrupted by Maya's giggle. "Heh..Yeah, but you started" Maya smiled, looking at the piles of bodies lying around them. The Sheriff did the same. "To protect my city. Had you not interfere with my business, i would have never attacked you" the Sheriff's eyes were full of regret for her lost army. And her deputy. "Yeah, and look where that got you" Before she could say anything, Maya went to him, looking for wounds. After few seconds of examining, Maya again used her powers to heal him. The Sheriff was more and more confused. Why was she doing this ? She wanted to thank the Siren, yes. But she couldn't. Her pride wouldn't let her. So the old, cold form went back up. Not caring if her Deputy is still alive, or the fact that she was still alive. She went back to pick her weapon up, seeing if there was some ammo left. There was still some left. Maya paid no attention to her. She knew the Sheriff would honor the fact that she was defeated. "We had a decent duel, and i was defeated. I can respect that. But i'm still alive. Your quest isn't fulfilled yet" the Sheriff went to Maya, giving her the gun she loved so much. The gun that had taken thousands of lives, innocent or not. This gun was with her since the beginning of her career. And now she's giving it to the woman who defeated her. How funny Pandora can be. When Maya was done with her healing, she stand up, staring at the gun that Sheriff presented her. "You are indeed a funny person Sheriff. I like you" Maya went to check the other bodies, searching for ammo, or anything useful, leaving the Sheriff standing there, again very confused. "That does not concern me, Siren. Just take it. It's your trophy after all" after hearing this, Maya stopped her actions, and looked straight at the Sheriff, a smile on her face. "Name's Maya. What's yours ?"

"Doesn't matter. Just take it, but know that if you won't kill me, i will take it back from your corpse, Siren" Maya laughed, hysterically, but not loud enough for Gaige to hear. This made the Sheriff even madder. "You think that's funny ?" she asked, pointing her revolver at the Siren. She, on the other hand, made no sight of defense. After there was silence again, her tattoos began glowing, a sight that something bad was going to happen."No. I think it's stupid. And reckless" the Sheriff was pleased and yet worried that the Siren wanted another fight. Or so it might seemed at the moment. "I don't need your advises"  
Maya was pacing in a small circle, intensively staring at the beautiful woman standing in front of her. "And yet i'm helping you. How foolish of me" Maya suddenly heard Gaige, cursing, throwing stuff around. She knew she had to act fast.

"My friend will be done any minute now. I want you to run out of here, and never, you hear me NEVER look back. For Pandora, for Jack, for Lynchwood, you are dead. If you ever come back to this place, i will make sure you really will be dead" Maya threw her assault riffle at the Sheriff, and she swiftly caught it. This made no sense. She was letting her go ? Why ? She tried to maintain her cold pose. "I don't take orders from you" she analyzed the assault rifle, looking for any signs of traps or stuff like that. Maya then lifted her hand, a gesture that caught the Sheriff's attention. "Then fight me again, if you want. But we both know how that would end. Just take this chance and leave. Live your life without Jack interfering. Without anyone interfering. Be your master again" the Siren was right. How long it was since she felt like her own master ? That was very, very long ago. She could have her freedom. Be free of Jack and this wretched town. But it all seemed so strange and stupid. Why would the Siren be helping her with such passion ? "How will i know you, or your friends won't hunt me again ?" the Sheriff asked, and at that Maya smiled again. She pointed her corrosive shotgun at one of the bodies and looked back at the Sheriff."One can't hunt something that's dead" and she shot the body three times. Then it slowly started to flew in acid, and then finally disappearing. The Sheriff understood.

"Go" said Maya.

The Sheriff just stared, then nodded and ran away, holding the assault rifle tightly in her hands. Maya looked at her, watched her as she disappeared into the old train station which lead away from Lynchwood. Suddenly Gaige jumped from the building, holding her SMG tightly, preparing for battle. Maya laughed and poked her forehead. "What the hell Maya ?" Gaige asked, not understanding what was happening. "She tried to run away. Got her" said Maya, then she continued to loot the bodies. Gaige looked around her, but she saw no body. "Where's the body ?"

"There" Maya pointed at the pile of goo lying next to her deputy. Gaige let out a huge sigh, scratching the back of her head. "Aw...Could have let me handle it"  
"Maybe next time kid. C'mon" said Maya, and she knew that might possibly happen. She knew this wouldn't be the last time she heard of the Sheriff.

* * *

**_Present_**

The Sheriff was wandering through the desert, aimlessly. Not knowing what to do, or where to go. She had no target, but she had her freedom. Jack no longer controlled her, that damn town no longer needed her. She was free. She hit a bar, with minimum of people inside, which was good. She had a few buck in her pocket, so she ordered something strong. As she was drinking, suddenly it hit her. She needed money for her new life. To get out of Pandora. But where to get that ? Then, the answer came like a miracle.A pair of drunks suddenly started talking about a mythical treasure, hidden in the distant islands, known only as the Oasis. It was just a myth, but what did she had to lose ? Taking the drink in on ex, she took her hat, took the car, and set her destination. The Oasis.

* * *

**_Alright, this is it for now. If you want me to continue, leave a review. Other than that, thanks for reading._**

**_A/N 22.8.13 = This fic. is temporary stopped. More info in my profile._**


End file.
